


Have Faith In The Wicked (Part 2 of 2)

by thorkiship18



Series: Wicked Trilogy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Loki, Doctor Strange is understanding, Frigga Feels, Good Loki, Loki Angst, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Parenting, Protective Thor, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Being Tony, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor discover earth shattering revelations about themselves and attempt to protect the world from a psychopath who's hell bent on erasing all things magical.</p><p>Why can't things ever be normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith In The Wicked (Part 2 of 2)

Thor smiled down on Loki. Loki's cheeks flushed red and he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Ahem," Tony interrupted. "I'm sorry to break up this strange reunion, but Loki? Or Lokir. Whatever your fuckin name is, you basically created EVERYTHING relating to magic in our world? That's what you're saying, correct?" Loki nodded. "And you're also telling us that you and Thor are gods as well as princes from a far off and magical kingdom?"

"When you say it out loud, it sounds kinda ridiculous, doesn't it?" Jean said.

Thor straightened his posture and extended his hand. The sky outside darkened and turned grey. Lightning and thunder crackled outside of the mansion. A nearby window was broken as a small war hammer crashed through and found itself in Thor's grasp. When he held it, his normal street clothes were replaced with royal chain mail armor topped off with a long red cape.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard and Future King. God of Thunder." 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Dramatic as always."

"I'm lost..." Charles said from under his desk. He came up and looked to Loki. "Did you...well is there really a Ragnarok Prophecy? What happened to you all of those years ago? Why did you and Thor leave Asgard?" 

"Calm yourself!" Loki and Thor said to Charles. He shut his mouth and sat down.

"Loki will explain the situation. He is better at words than I am. That is why the Asgardians call him 'Silvertongue'." Thor winked at Loki.

"Oh how I wish  _that_ was erased from your memory. Furthermore, I shall answer all of your questions to the best of my abilities." 

Loki made a small hand gesture and fixed the shattered window.

"Who's first?" He asked.

Bruce raised his hand quickly.

"Yes?"

Bruce fiddled with his glasses and spoke softly. "Yeah so, you must have some incredible power to create the beings like me, huh?"

"I  _am_ a god. However I also have limitations like everyone of you here." Loki answered. "Now, Bruce, what is your real question?"

"Um, uh, why did you get exiled from Asgard?"

Thor chuckled and everyone turned to him. "We weren't exiled."

Loki sighed. "No, we weren't. It only sounded better that way. We left and I shall tell you why."

* * *

 

_Loki paced in his chambers, eagerly awaiting for Thor to return from his hunting trip. He had not gone because he wanted to practice more precise and advanced spells. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at his doors._

_It had to be Thor._

_"Just a moment!" Loki yelled as he fixed his attire and quickly brushed his hair. "You may enter." The doors opened then with Loki still looking at his vanity. "I'm so glad you've arrived. I thought we could go to the--" He turned around and the smile that was plastered on his face, quickly evaporated as his gazed upon his father, Odin._

_"Were you expecting someone else, dear boy?"_

_Loki scoffed and went back to grooming. "Why have you come, father?"_

_Odin walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, motioning for Loki to do the same. After several long seconds, Loki got up and sat next to Odin._

_"My, how you've grown. No longer a small runt running around the castle." Odin said._

_"Father, why are you here?" Loki inquired._

_Odin sighed heavily. He used his scepter to haul himself up. "I've come to talk to you about something important. As you know, Asgard and the Kingdom of Alfheim are under a cease fire. All we want is peace between our kingdoms and they agreed to this peace for one small price."_

_"Excellent news, Father. But what does the matter of your politics have to do with me?"_

_"The King of Alfheim wants my permission for your hand in marriage. And I have agreed to his condition."_

_Loki's face paled and his hands shook. "Wha--What? I am to be betrothed?"_

_"Aye. And there's also more. Many years ago, the King of the Frost Giants, Laufey, gave you to me in exchange for the Casket of Ancient Winters. He is your real father."_

_Loki wiped away stray tears quickly. The only thing he could think about was how Thor would manage this news. The older prince would most likely yell and cause a major storm. He would probably try to kill the king in a desperate attempt to have Loki stay. Either way, the consequences would be too strong. Loki tried to be understanding but the only emotions he felt were anger and sadness._

_"Has Thor returned?" Loki sneered._

_"He has. I spoke with him and told him not to speak with you until I've finished. I assume that you will tell him everything after our conversation has concluded." Odin walked over to the bedroom doors. "You shall marry the king and unify our kingdoms. They send for you tomorrow." With that, Odin left and shut the doors behind him._

_Loki sat on the bed and cried until he couldn't anymore. He casted various spells around his room, ruining the furnishings. He shouted and broke the mirror on his vanity, the shards swirling around him. There was another knock on the doors then and Loki fired every shard onto the wood. "Go away, Odin!" He cried. The doors opened and Thor stepped into the room, eying the back of the door and chuckling._

_"Have another bout with Father?" He joked. Thor looked around Loki's chambers, seeing the destruction. He glanced at Loki whose eyes were red rimmed and raven hair unkempt. "Loki? Norns, what happened?" Thor sat next to Loki who continued to cry. "What's wrong, brother?" Thor reached to push away a strand of hair from his face only to have Loki gently push him away._

_"Do not...do not call me that anymore..."_

_"Have I wronged you in anyway, Loki? If I have, you must tell me." Thor cupped Loki's chin and turned to face him. "I could not bear to have you angry at me..."_

_Loki looked into Thor's deep blue eyes and smiled. He didn't have it in him to be mad at him for what Odin is doing._

_"I am not angry with you, Thor. I am overwhelmed with what I have learned today." Loki inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I am to be wed to the King of Alfheim soon. He will send for me at dawn. And if that is not the terrible part, Odin tells me that I am the son of Laufey...Odin is not my father, Frigga is not my mother, and...." Loki looked away from Thor and fixed all of the items in his room._

_"Loki..."_

_"I don't want to go, Thor...I just don't. But I have to. For the sake of Asgard. For your sake."_

_Thor stood behind Loki as he watched the sun set on the balcony. "I won't let it happen. I--I will have a counsel with Father. It can be repealed..."_

_"No. It won't." Loki said. His voice sounded defeated. Thor spun Loki around and grabbed his face softly._

_"Loki, I cannot lose you. I will kill the king and you know that. I cannot lose what is mine."_

_Loki's breath hitched at Thor's words. Surely he didn't hear that right. Right? Thor seemed to realize what he said and tried to leave. Loki stopped him. "Thor...?"_

_"I...Fine. We probably will never have this discussion again so I will say it. I harbor feelings for you that no brother should feel for another. I want to take you away and have you all to myself. You are the most intelligent, vicious and beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. I want you, Loki. I love you--mmpfh!"_

_Loki launched himself at Thor and pressed their lips against each other. Thor deepened the kiss as Loki wrapped his arms around the older god's neck. Loki stopped the kiss when he no longer felt his feet on the ground._

_"Thor...put us down." Loki whispered as he pressed a feather light kiss to Thor's cheek. He giggled as Thor went higher._

_"I shall soon. I want to remember this moment."_

_Thor kissed Loki in the air until the stars were bright in the sky. He flew them over to Thor's balcony and made their way next to the bed. Loki laughed loudly as he tickled his sides. Thor backed Loki up to his huge bed and began kissing down his neck. "Loki, I have dreamed of this moment for many long years. I should warn you though, I'm told I'm a savage in bed--ow!"_

_Loki kicked Thor in his chest sending him on his back on the bed. "If we do this now, I will not hear any talk of your past bedmates."_

_Thor smirked and charged at Loki. He swiftly evaded Thor and used magic to turn him and pin him down. He straddled Thor and looked down at him. "Oh, God of Thunder, how you've been beaten. I'll let you go if you behave. Still, I like you like this." Loki snapped his fingers and both of them were pressed against each other, naked. Thor groaned low in his throat._

_"Loki, you have a death wish."_

_"As long as I die by your hand..."_

_They locked eyes and Thor flipped Loki with one arm. He grinned down on the sorcerer._

_"I'll never harm you, my love. And we'll find some way to stop this. I promise."_

_Loki smirked below him. "I found out a way a few minutes ago."_

_Thor raised his eyebrow and ran a hand down Loki's bare chest and past his navel. "I want to hear it after I satisfy you..."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

 

_Frigga walked the halls of the castle with several spell books in hand. She was to visit Loki and teach him complex and old spells. It had become custom after he stumbled upon her collection as a child. Frigga stopped at Loki's door and knocked._

_"Loki, I wanted to give these tomes to you before you go."_

_There was silence._

_"Loki? Are you awake my son?"_

_Nothing._

_Cautiously, Frigga sat down the books and opened the door. She didn't see Loki but she managed to spot a lone letter on the floor. She picked it up and read it._

**_Mother,_ **

**_I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me. I know about my heritage now and I just wanted to thank you again. I know it must have been hard raising a child that was not your own. I know that Thor had always been Odin's favorite child, there was no denying that, but I always knew I was yours._ **

**_If you're reading this then I have left already. With Thor. I apologize if you disapprove but we've finally found each other. I cannot lose him so suddenly. I will not marry the King of Alfheim. I will stay with Thor for the rest of my days. I'm sorry. I love you._ **

**_Your Son,_ **

**_Loki_ **

_Frigga folded the letter up and cried. She smiled as she cried and ran to show Odin._

_He read the letter and crumpled it in his hand. "Unacceptable. Do they realize how bad the situation will become? Alfheim will destroy Asgard. And even if this kingdom wins, where will my heir be?!"_

_Frigga walked up to the throne. "You cannot play with your son's lives. Loki did not ask to be married. Thor, being the eldest and only legitimate heir, did not ask to be King. It was his birthright." She cupped Odin's cheek and smiled. "Husband, you will fix this. You will fix this and our children will come home."_

_Odin hung his head. She was right. Everything she said was right. He knew that. He had been acting more like a king than a father._

_"I shall see Heimdall. Maybe he has seen them."_

* * *

 

_"They had came to me earlier, Your Majesty. Thor was quiet while Loki talked more. He said that they were going to Vanaheim for some clothes. He said he needed to look presentable for the king."_

_Odin rubbed a hand over his beard. "Then you can see them right? Let us see."_

_"I cannot. Whatever Loki has done, I cannot see either of them."_

* * *

 

_"Loki, how will we know? How will we recover our memories?"_

_Loki conjured a large grimoire with an etching of Yggdrasil on it._

_"I made it so that when either of us read from this book, that one will recover their memories. I shall scatter this book across Midgard."_

_Thor kissed Loki one last time before the spell was cast._

* * *

 

Bruce wiped at the tear that was running down his cheek. "That was...it was..."

"Revolting." Steve grumbled. 

Loki looked at Steve with sad eyes. Steve had genuinely loved Lokir. On some level Lokir did too. But it was a spell. 

Charles stood up and spoke to Loki. "So the spell caused you and Thor to forget who you were as well as become different magical beings that you created?"

Loki nodded with a sullen look.

"But whatever happened to Lokir?" Tony said. "Well since your a god you can't die. So what happened?"

"Thor and I did, in fact, die. When gods stay on Midgard for too long, they themselves start to become human. An unexpected side effect to the spell was that when we die, we're always reborn with the same personality and mindset." 

Jean spoke up then. "So every prophecy about Lokir is not true? Forgive me, this is all just so strange."

Loki chuckled. "There really is a prophecy about Ragnarok. However, our dear friend Erik doesn't know about any of that. Speaking of which, I would love to visit him now."

Strange rubbed his temples. "Can we get back to the part where my son is actually a God Prince who fell in love with another God and created everything pertaining to magic? I'd like to revisit that."

"I'm sorry Stephen. I could not have envisioned how this would all turn out all those years ago. You still are my father. You raised me. You and Clea. Thank you." Loki gave Strange a hug that radiated warm. Strange hugged him back while Thor smiled.

Steve huffed and left the room. Loki chased after him.

"Steve. Steve, wait."

"Loki...I still love you despite everything I know now. Crazy right? A God and the Grim Reaper. No, I need to leave before you drop anymore bombshells on me."

"Everything I felt for you was real. Everything. And somewhere deep in my heart, I still love you too...but I can't...I don't..." Loki leaned against the wall. "I'm confused! I don't know what to do..."

Steve stood over Loki, grey eyes staring into his. "I know what I want to do, Loki. I want to kiss you. I want to make love to you like we used to. I want you to forget about everyone except me. That's what I want and that's what I can't have." Steve bent his head down and kissed Loki. 

The kiss didn't last long as Loki tried to speak. "Steve, I love you. And I always will...but Thor--"

"What's so special about Thor anyway?" Steve hissed. "Hell, you fucking created me! What does he have that I don't?! What the fuck do I have to do to get you back?!" Steve was practically screaming.

Loki looked up at Steve, his eyes turned black and furious. The looked like an animal and he was out of control. Steve seemed to notice Loki's distress because his eyes flashed back to its normal color.

"Loki, I--"

"No...Steve. Please. It's done. I made my choice. Goodbye." Loki pushed himself off the wall. He noticed Steve hanging his head in defeat as he walked back to the room.

"Hey, Loki?" Steve called.

Loki turned around and saw Steve with his scythe against his throat. "Life without you isn't a life worth living."

"Steve, No!"

Steve evaporated into dust as the scythe went across his neck. His silver cross and clothes dropping onto the floor. Loki continued screaming until Thor scooped him up and held him against his chest.

* * *

 

Everyone was moved into a larger room. Loki took Steve's cross and black leather jacket when Tony handed them to him. He consoled him and rubbed small circles on his back.

"I'm sorry man. It's not your fault, okay? It's not."

"This is all because of me. Everything would be normal if I didn't leave Asgard..." Loki sobbed.

Thor turned away. He never liked seeing Loki cry. 

"You all would have probably led normal lives. I'm so sorry."

Everyone looked at Loki. They all felt extremely bad and wanted to help but they didn't know how. Thor and Tony were the only two who tried.

"I'm sorry about Steve, Loki, I really am," Thor said. "But we need to find Erik. As long as he doesn't know the truth about us, we have the advantage." 

"It's possible that he can hurt us. There are things about this man that we know nothing about. If he's been dabbling in the magic I've created, then he's more dangerous than we thought." Loki sighed. "If it comes down to it, I'm prepared to die for all of you."

"Loki, No. I forbid it." Thor said as he turned to his love. The removed his cape and threw it on the couch. "We can fight him without you. You'll stay here. Safe--"

"This is bigger than us, Thor. I started this and now Midgard might perish if I don't confront Erik. I won't let any of you die for me." Loki raised his voice.

Thor exhaled heavily. Natasha and Clint stood up from where they sat. 

"Loki, we're prepared to die for you." Clint said. Natasha followed up with: "We were from the very beginning, even before we knew you were a god. Let us help you."

"Promise me that you won't confront Erik on your own." Thor demanded. "Please..."

"I promise." Loki said after long moments. Thor have a light smile and carried Loki. "Is there any spare rooms for us to sleep in?"

Yes, of course." Charles answered. "Jean will see you to them. And I suppose the rest of you are staying the night as well?"

Before Bruce could speak, Tony shot up. "Um, Yeah! I need to have a look at all of your tech. Bruce'll help me out, right babe?" Bruce blushed fiercely and nodded. He pushed his glasses further up on his face.

"I should get going then." Strange announced. "While I'm Sorcerer Supreme, I'm also still a neurosurgeon. People need me." Strange snapped his fingers and his clothes changed into Doctor's wear. "I believe in you, Loki. You'll make the right decision. You are my son after all." He hugged Loki and Thor tight for what he thought would be the last time and teleported away.

Jean led the two gods into a large bedroom. "I will notify you when dinner is ready." And with that, she left them to their own devices.

Loki flopped down on the bed face first. "These clothes..." He said vaguely.

"Why not switch to the traditional Asgardian robes you used to wear?" Thor smiled.

"Because I actually like Midgard's fashion. They're actually extremely comfortable." He groaned as he sat up and faced Thor. He fiddled with the silver cross around his neck and felt his eyes tearing up.

"He was loyal, I'll give him that. He would have killed millions for you." Thor mumbled. "Can you not recreate him?"

"I cannot. When I casted the spell many years ago, a literal part of me died. If I attempted to do magic on that scale again, I'll not come back this time."

"I see..." Thor said stripping off his armor.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting you." Thor stood with his chest bare only wearing the leather trousers. "And attempting to make you feel better." Thor reached down and unbuckled Loki's jeans and removed them.

"Thor...I--"

"The Silvertongue is at a loss for words." Thor purred as he kissed up and down Loki's neck. "It makes me feel special." He took of Loki's shirt.

"You are special."

"You make me feel whole."

"I am your other half."

"Never leave me."

Loki stared up at the ceiling as Thor continued his assault on his neck. A lone tear rolled down his face as he lied.

"I'll never leave."

* * *

Dinner had been absolutely great. Ever was laughing and talking like they all had known each other forever. 

After a while, they started talking about where to find Erik and how to formulate a proper plan. They all considered using non lethal force until Loki and Thor reminded them of the power he could potentially call upon.

When dinner was over and everyone rested up, Loki went into an isolated room and preformed a locator spell on Erik. He didn't have much to go on except a picture of him, which was actually good enough. He had a vision in which he saw Erik sitting near a desk surrounded by many books and spell tomes. He looked to be frustrated by something. His eyes were baggy and bloodshot, a bottle of vodka was lain haphazardly on the floor. Loki dismissed the vision and made his way to the room he shared with Thor. 

The sleeping form of his lover almost made him stop pulling on his hoodie. Almost. He pulled Steve's jacket over the hoodie and shucked into his sneakers.

"Loki...why are you up?" Thor asked. His hair was a mess and his voice was rough from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked upon the younger god. "Where are you going?" He sobered up faster than Loki a had hoped. "You're going to find Erik, aren't you?

Loki looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked at the mirror in the room and back at Thor. "It's the only way. If I don't come back, return to Asgard. Get The All-Father and stop Erik at all costs."

"No. No, I won't! I love you..." Thor tried to get up but Loki held him back with magic. He extended his hand quickly and said a spell, opening a portal in the mirror. The only thing Thor could make out was a sign saying "Lehnsherr Industries".

"I'm sorry. I love you too." 

Loki jumped through the mirror then and his hold on Thor broke. Thor sprinted to the mirror to find that it was solid again; showing his own reflection. He broke the mirror with his fist, cursing.

* * *

Erik poured another glass of liquor as he skimmed through the grimoire he was currently studying. Fucking abomination.

 "Shit." He cursed to himself. All of this research was going to take a toll on him. A knock on the door startled him. "Fuck off." The door opened and revealed a long legged blonde woman.

"Erik, you have a visitor."

"I'm busy, Raven. Tell them to go away." He rubbed his temples as he took another swig.

"I don't think you understand. It's Loki. He's come to you." Raven said. She avoided eye contact with him.

Erik whipped his head up. "Really?" Raven nodded. "Idiot...send him in." She walked out to retrieve Loki.

Erik combed his fingers through his hair and fixed his clothes. He did want to look presentable even for the person whose powers he was going to steal. He cleared off his desk quickly and leaned against it as Loki came in. He gazed at the young man who had his hair tucked behind his ears. His casual clothing surprised Erik. He expected someone more regal. Nevertheless, he stared at the most beautiful person he set his eyes on.

"Erik Lehnsherr I presume?"

Erik smirked. "You'd be correct in that presumption. The infamous Loki, reincarnation of Lokir Laufeyson. What a pleasant surprise."

Loki's jaw twitched at the mention of Lokir. 

"Indeed. I imagined you to be...unnaturally insane."

Erik laughed hard at that. "Oh? Well I certainly didn't imagine you to be as beautiful as you are." He grabbed Loki's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Loki snatched it away quickly.

"Enough. I know what you intend to do and I'm not letting it happen." 

Erik blinked a few times before grinning like a wolf. "I don't think so, Loki. You see I'm a lot more powerful than you are." He backed Loki against the wall. "I can take your powers...and you, by force. Both would be equally satisfying to me."

Loki's resolve was slipping quickly. "You--you can't hurt me."

"I'm positive that I can," Erik leaned in and purred in his ear. "Prince Loki of Asgard."

"How--?!" 

"You're mind is so much easier to read when you're human. Could be so much easier to break too...but I want to have some fun first,  _fraulein._ " 

Loki blasted the door open with his mind and pushed Erik away. "Catch me first." He took off running down the hall with Erik in hot pursuit. 

Erik shot blasts of dark magic Loki's way. Loki reflected each one with efficiency. "I really do like playing with my toys, Loki, but you're taking this a little too far!" Erik yelled after him. Loki rounded the corner and blasted Erik with a force blast. 

"I'm not your toy, you monster." Loki shortly relished in his victory before rushing down the emergency staircase. He ran into the huge and empty lobby, thinking of a plan. "Fuck. I should have thought this through."

"Yeah, you should've." Erik said behind him. 

Loki held lighting in his left hand and fire in the right. "I always have contingency plans. One of us is going to die here, Erik. And it's not going to be me."

Erik grinned wolfishly, he threw his head back and yelled. His eyes were wild. "Yes! This is what I want. Come then, Prince of Asgard! I'm going to have fun breaking you."

Erik teleported to Loki and backhanded him to the ground. Loki kicked Erik's legs from under him and tossed him into a marble statue. Erik chuckled as he slowly stood up, smearing the blood on the back of his hand. "My turn, lovely."

Erik slammed his palm flat on the ground and caused an invisible shockwave to blast through the lobby. Every window shattered and Loki was knocked back, hitting his forehead on a small table. Erik frowned as he saw the cut on the top right of Loki's head.

"My apologies. It was not my intention to mar your beautiful face."

"My apologies to you as well."

"For what?"

"For this." Loki raised his hands and the shards of glass hovered next to him before shooting at Erik at high speed. 

The shards broke as they reached Erik. A stray had gotten passed him and slashed his leg deep. He grunted in pain as he pulled out the sharp object. "You certainly don't play fair." 

"Nothing is fair when one's life is threatened. Let's finish this, Erik. Let us be done with this!" 

"As you wish, Your Highness." Erik bowed dramatically before shooting a stream of lightning. Loki did the same with barely a second to spare.  "This world will burn. These pathetic mortals are below me! With your powers, I can wipe out everything and anyone who stands in my way and rule all of the realms!"

Loki strained as their powers collided. Erik was indeed stronger than himself, but he had to win. He had to save the realms. His focus had broken off then and Erik grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"I've decided that playtime is over. You'll die here and now."

"That's not gonna happen!" Someone shouted. And then--

_Bang!_

Loki watched in slow motion as Erik crumpled to the floor. His hold on him faded and he too fell. When he looked up he saw Charles pointing a gun in Erik's direction and looking very scared. Thor and Strange were next to him and the sorcerer spoke quietly to the shaking man.

"It's alright. Hand me the gun, Charles. It's okay."

"Erik! Erik, Wha--Charles...?"

The brown haired man gazed up at the female voice. "Ra--Raven? Is it really...?" Raven crossed the lobby and ran to hug Charles. "I thought you were dead...I thought he killed you." Charles sobbed.

"He almost did..."

Thor sprinted over to Loki and carried him bridal style. "You careless bastard." He joked. Tears clung to his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." After Thor checked for other injuries, he deemed it safe for Loki to stand.

"You should have known better." Thor said before he hugged him close to his chest.

Strange walked over and hugged both of the gods.

"You came back?" Loki asked.

"Thor and Charles called and I provided the transportation." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis earning him a laugh from Loki and Thor.

"Everyone?" Charles said. "This is my sister, Raven. She had been an unwilling assistant to Erik...she helped track you down."

"Loki, I'm so sorry. I had--"

Loki held up a hand and stopped her. "As long as you're one of the good guys, all is forgiven." He smiled, wrapping her in a hug.

Loki broke free when he heard someone grunt. He looked at Erik who was still alive. He turned his head left and right.

"He is paralyzed." Charles informed. "He cannot move any part of his body below the neck."

Loki took the gun from Strange's hands and walked over to Erik. Upon realizing his situation and seeing Loki with a weapon, Erik pleaded.

"Spare me, Loki. I've been a bad person I know. Just let me live, yeah? Forget this ever happened?" 

Loki stared at Erik with cold eyes and pressed hid hand to his forehead, absorbing his magic. Erik yelled and tried in vain to escape. When the process was finished, Loki aimed the gun at Erik's head.

"As long as you live, darkness will spread further." He pulled the trigger, ending Erik's life. He threw the gun on the ground and opened a portal back to the mansion.

"It's finished. Let's go."

* * *

Loki and Thor stood on the lawn and said their goodbyes to their friends. Tony and Bruce walked up to them.

"Been a crazy ride, hasn't it?" Loki laughed nervously. His eyes were full of sadness.

"It has. I'll miss you, Anthony. And you too, Bruce."

Bruce and Tony gave them hugs and went back near everyone else. Strange walked up to Thor and gave him a handshake. He looked to Loki.

"It feels like yesterday when you were leaving the nest. Deja Vu. Good luck up there, son."

"I will...Father." They hugged and Strange opened Loki's hand, giving him a Polaroid photo of Himself, Loki and Clea all together. 

Loki thanked him and called out for Heimdall. A bright ray of light burst down. As Loki turned and walked to the portal, Thor grabbed his hand.

"Thor? We have to go."

"I know. I just wanted to ask you something. And it cannot wait."

Loki gaped like a fish as Thor got down on one knee. "We've been through so much. You lied to father just so I wouldn't get into trouble. You held a festival for my birthday when everyone else had forgotten. You've done so much for me, Loki. Now I'm going to give you something." Thor reached into his pocket and showed Loki a ring of pure silver. "Will you marry me?"

Loki stared wide eyed at the ring and the adoration in Thor's eyes. "Yes." He croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I will. I'll marry you!"

Their friend cheered and joyously "awwed" as Loki lunged at Thor and attacked his lips. 

"You're all invited!" Loki shouted.

Saying farewell once more, Loki and Thor went into the portal and back to Asgard.

* * *

 

Frigga launched herself at her sons and sobbed. She smiled and didn't let them go until Odin spoke up.

"I apologize first to you, Loki. Without taking your feelings into consideration, I arranged for your marriage and caused you to flee. I am sorry."

Loki nodded and smiled fondly.

"You shall be happy to learn that Asgard and Alfheim are once again at peace. The matter was resolved centuries ago. And to my eldest, Thor, I am sorry for the pressure I might have given you. You must understand my reasoning, however. If you do not wish for the throne, that is also understandable."

Thor looked at Loki and smirked. He turned back to his father. "I accept the throne."

Odin laughed a booming laugh. One that no one has heard in a very long time. "Splendid! I will arrange for the coronation... _and_ the wedding." He winked at the pair and him and Frigga gave them more hugs.

* * *

"Damn, Asgard is swanky." Tony whispered over his flask. He sat in the first row with Bruce, Strange, Raven, Charles and Jean. Clint and Natasha opted to stand in the back.

Bruce took Tony's flask mid-sip and tucked it in his jacket pocket. "Drinking at a wedding/coronation? I thought you kicked that shit."

"I did! I just do it on special occasions such as this!"

"So I suppose a special occasion is watching TV or making new inventions?" Jean supplied. Everyone else laughed as Tony had his angry face on.

"Oh screw all of you. I'm only here for my two favorite gods." He waved at Thor who stood at the alter in silver and white armor, red cape slightly blowing in the wind. Thor nervously waved back and smiled.

The trumpets sounded as Loki arrived. All guests stood up, as is custom, and looked upon the prince. He wore Asgard's finest robes for such an occasion. The colors were white, silver and red, matching Thor. He was accompanied by Odin and walked him down the aisle. When getting to the front row, he waved at his father and the rest of his friends.

Thor stood proud and confident the more Loki came to him. There was a perpetual grin on his face that melted Loki's heart. Upon reaching each other, Odin started.

"Let us begin!"

Everyone sat down again and watched the ceremony.

"Sons and Daughters of Asgard and Guests of Midgard, we are here today to celebrate the union between King Thor and Prince Loki."

As Odin talked, Loki had a conversation with Thor telepathically.

_Are you nervous?_

_Never._

_I am the Silvertongue. You cannot lie in my presence._

_I can attempt to._

_You're not really good at it._

_Oh, I know. It is you that's the professional._

_I love you though, you big oaf._

_I love you too, you wicked witch._

_You learned that term from Midgard, didn't you?_

_Tony._

_Knew it._

"The betrothed shall now bind their union with a kiss." Odin said.

Thor smirked as he pressed their lips together. The audience clapped and cheered. 

"The union between Thor and Loki is complete. May The Norns watch over you for the rest of your days."

"Ya know," Tony muttered to Bruce. "I'm confused about something."

"What's that?"

"Remember that dragon? Whatever happ--"

The ground shook as a massive dragon landed in front of the cathedral. 

"Gimme my flask back." Tony demanded.

Loki ran outside and calmed the beast. "It's Mjolnir!"

Thor raised an eyebrow.

Loki cleared his throat. "I guess I'll have to give it another name. How bout Steve?"

The creature nuzzle it's head on Loki's hand.

"Steve it is then." Loki grunted as he climbed on Steve's back. He patted the spot next to him. "Come along, Thor."

Thor rolled his eyes and climbed aboard. The citizens stared in awe as the dragon flew into the Asgardian skies.

 

 


End file.
